Rhinebeck, New York
|unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 102.9 |area_land_km2 = 92.4 |area_water_km2 = 10.5 |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 7548 |population_density_km2 = 81.7 |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 61 |elevation_ft = 200 |latd = 41 |latm = 55 |lats = 39 |latNS = N |longd = 73 |longm = 54 |longs = 32 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 12572 |area_code = 845 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-61357 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0962436 |website = |footnotes = }} Rhinebeck is a town in Dutchess County, New York, United States. The population was 7,548 at the 2010 census. It is part of the Poughkeepsie-Newburgh-Middletown metropolitan area as well as the larger New York metropolitan area. The town of Rhinebeck is in the northwest part of Dutchess County in the Hudson Valley. "Rhinebeck" also refers to the village of Rhinebeck, located within the town. Rhinebeck residents living within the village are citizens of the town as well, but residents living only in the town are not citizens of the village. U.S. Route 9 passes through the town. It also includes the hamlet of Rhinecliff, which has an Amtrak station with service to Chicago, Cleveland, Buffalo, Albany, and New York City. Rhinebeck is home of the Dutchess County Fair, a popular agricultural fair. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of, of which is land and , or 10.23%, is water. The west town line, marked by the Hudson River, is the border of Ulster County. Neighboring Dutchess County towns are Red Hook to the north, Milan and Clinton to the east, and Hyde Park to the south. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 7,762 people, 3,001 households, and 1,797 families residing in the town. The population density was 214.1 people per square mile (82.7/km²). There were 3,255 housing units at an average density of 89.8 per square mile (34.7/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 92.50% White, 3.61% Black or African American, 0.09% Native American, 1.37% Asian, 1.17% from other races, and 1.26% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.94% of the population. There were 3,001 households out of which 25.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.2% were married couples living together, 7.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.1% were non-families. 34.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.22 and the average family size was 2.87. In the town, the population was spread out with 20.3% under the age of 18, 5.8% from 18 to 24, 25.4% from 25 to 44, 25.7% from 45 to 64, and 22.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 91.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.1 males. The median income for a household in the town was $52,679, and the median income for a family was $67,837. Males had a median income of $49,028 versus $31,995 for females. The per capita income for the town was $29,069. About 3.1% of families and 9.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.9% of those under age 18 and 5.6% of those age 65 or over. ]] In 1941, in Rhinebeck, a set of four historic panoramas of London, dating from about 1810, were found lining a barrel of pistols.Weekend (Guardian Magazine), London, p.65, 24 Nov 2007 The Rhinebeck panorama was acquired by the Museum of London in 1998. Notable people * John Jacob Astor IV, millionaire businessman, real estate builder, inventor, writer born in Rhinebeck; died in the sinking of the RMS Titanic * Joseph Mazzello, actor born in Rhinebeck * Jeffrey Dean Morgan, actor who built his home in Rhinebeck * Cole Palen (1925-1993), founder and former owner of the Old Rhinebeck Aerodrome living aviation museum * Emma Roberts, actress born in Rhinebeck * Anthony "Fat Tony" Salerno, former head of the Genovese crime family, spent most of his time at his Rhinebeck horse farm during the 1970s and 1980s, before his incarceration * Rufus Wainwright, singer-songwriter born in Rhinebeck William B. Seabrook explorer and author committed suicide in Rhinebeck 1945 Communities and locations in the Town of Rhinebeck *'Eighmyville'—a location northeast of Rhinebeck village. *'Ellerslie'—a location in the southwest part of the town near the Hudson River. *'Rhinebeck'—the Village of Rhinebeck. *'Rhinecliff'—a hamlet on the east bank of the Hudson River. *'Weys Corners'—a location in the northeast part of the town. *'Württemberg'—a hamlet in the southeast part of the town. References External links * Town of Rhinebeck official website * Rhinebeck Chamber of Commerce information * Starr Library * Museum of Rhinebeck History * Rhinecliff hamlet * Consortium of Rhinebeck History Digital Collections Category:Rhinebeck, New York Category:Towns in New York Category:Populated places on the Hudson River Category:Poughkeepsie–Newburgh–Middletown metropolitan area Category:Towns in Dutchess County, New York Category:Towns in the New York metropolitan area